


Fort cuddles

by Imin_alot_offandoms69



Series: One shots [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, I'm not good at writing straight ships sorry, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imin_alot_offandoms69/pseuds/Imin_alot_offandoms69
Summary: The Gang catches Mike and El cuddling - REQUESTED
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Series: One shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184201
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	Fort cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRealMindFlayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealMindFlayer/gifts).



"What are you guys doing?" 

"Waiting for this piece of shit to open the goddamn door!" 

"How long have you been here?" 

"Fifteen minutes! GODDAMN IT MIKE OPEN THE DOOR!" Max banged her fist against the door harshly, denting the wood and hurting her hand. "SHIT." 

"Hey calm down they have a spare key!" Lucas said getting the key out of the flower pot. Will and Max stared at him, unamused looks on their faces. "What?" 

"We've been standing here for fifteen minutes and you knew where the key was the whole time?!" 

"Uh-" 

"Just give me the key!" 

Max snatched the key out of his hand, opening the front door. The four walked inside, closing and locking the door behind them. "I swear to God when I see Mike I'm gonna rip him in two!" 

They stumbled down the stairs, Max rambling angrily. The basement was empty. "HE INVITED US OVER AND NO ONE IS EVEN HERE?!" 

They heard a groan coming from somewhere in the room. "Can you keep your temper-tantrum a little quiet? We're sleeping here, Mayfield." The voice came from the fort. The group walked closer and saw El and Mike laying in the fort, El asleep. Her head was on his chest resting next to her hand. Mike's hands were around her waist holding her close. 

Dustin looked from the couple to his friends and rolled his eyes, "whatever let's go to the arcade. You guys can come if you want or not." The four left leaving the couple to cuddle in the fort.

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly so bad sorry if you don't like it I'm like half awake. Please request more guys! I love writing these for you! - A


End file.
